


chapped lips

by ultsnorenmin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Making Out, Multi, chenle and jisung aren't there for long, jaemin is just whipped leave him alone, y'all doing jaemin dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 18:59:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultsnorenmin/pseuds/ultsnorenmin
Summary: jaemin notices that his fans are commenting on his chapped lips.





	chapped lips

**Author's Note:**

> to be honest, i only noticed jaemin's chapped lips after everyone else mentioned them but here this is after i did it's not very long

jaemin sighs as he pulls his lip balm out of his pocket for what seemed like the fiftieth time that week, and it was only tuesday.

jaemin's lips get chapped quite easily, and while he absolutely loves when jeno and renjun nibble on his lips when they kiss, it can be a pain to get them back to looking healthy and untouched by hungry teeth.

jaemin thinks he does a good job, though. he still manages to have his lips feeling soft before he goes out anywhere while still satisfying his needy boyfriends.

or at least,  _he_ _thinks_  he does a good job.

* * *

jaemin sees the first post on twitter while he looks through the tag of his name. he regularly checks up on what his nctzen fans are saying about him, but he wasn't expecting this.

_do my lips really look that chapped?_

there's a few pictures of his lips attached to a post pointing out how chapped they are and even telling him to get chapstick for himself.

jaemin frowns, his eyebrows furrowing as he looks at the post. he had thought that he had been taking care of his lips well, knowing that people might get wrongー or should he say rightー ideas if he left his lips chapped after all of the make out sessions his boyfriends pulled him into.

"what are you looking at, jaemin?" a voice comes over his shoulder, a chin on his head shortly following it.

he turns and comes face to face with renjun, who's smiling cutely at him, trying to see his phone screen.

"oh, it's nothing! just looking at what nctzens are posting today! you know, just the usual."

renjun nods, "come with me? jeno's in the room and he wants to watch a movie with us."

jaemin agrees, knowing where it will lead. he worries if he should apply more lip balm or if he needs a new brand. why hadn't his boyfriends told him how dry his lips were?

he's pulled out of his thoughts by renjun, dragging him by the arm to the room he shares with jeno.

* * *

jeno notices jaemin looking through various lip balms and chapstick the next time they're out at the store, and he stares curiously at his boyfriend.

renjun is next to him, wondering why their youngest boyfriend is taking so long looking.

"are you struggling to pick a flavor? what's the deal, jaemin?" jeno asks, approaching him, renjun following.

he turns to the two, shyly, shifting on his feet, which he's looking down at.

"which do you think would make my lips the softest?" he finally whispers, gesturing to the variety of products.

renjun makes a confused face, wondering why he won't just grab the one he normally does and why he's concerned with making his lips as soft as possible.

jeno shrugs, "just pick one, we have to go soon. what is this about?"

jaemin just shakes his head, grabbing a random stick of lip balm from the shelf and continuing his walk.

since his last visit to twitter when he noticed the first post, there was only more and more posts about it. he questioned why nctzens were looking into it so much. can't a guy just have chapped lips in peace?

he began to notice it, too. after every brutal attack to his lips from jeno and renjun, he'd look in the mirror and see just how badly they'd damaged his poor lips and he'd fear how he would get them looking better again, and even more than that, how long it would last.

after his purchase, he's almost excited to try out his new choice, smearing the product all over his lips until it shined over them, because he wanted to get a decent amount on to make his lips look beautiful and not like his boyfriends were trying to eat them for a meal but gave up after they realized they couldn't bite them off.

jaemin walks into the kitchen with a smile, proud of himself for his problem solving skills. jisung is there, eyeing the open fridge for something to eat so jaemin greets him and offers to cook something.

jisung accepts the offer and goes to talk to chenle in a different room. jaemin starts to cook and not long after, his boyfriends enter the kitchen, grinning at him.

jeno sighs, "i thought i smelled something good. what are you making?"

jaemin turns to face them, neutral expression showing as he tells them it's just something quick for jisung, but they don't seem to be listening.

renjun steps forward first, getting too close than is safe for the boiling pan behind jaemin. he puts his hands on each side of the oven, trapping jaemin against it as he leans up to him.

"what's with all the lip balm?" he asks lowly, looking intensely into jaemin's eyes, which are shaking. can renjun not see the food he's trying to cook?

"just thought i'd try out the new one i bought earlier! i'm cooking, you kn-"

this time jeno approaches sitting on the counter next to him, "but why so much? you can literally see it shimmering, jaemin."

jaemin feels embarrassed. he doesn't want to tell them that he put so much on so that his fans would stop saying he should use chapstick for his chapped lips, because he does, and he'll prove it by showing them his soft, perfectly healthy lips.

except, maybe they aren't perfectly healthy.

renjun grabs his neck faster than he can comprehend and smashes their lips together, harshly moving his lips against jaemin's and jaemin distantly thinks,  _well that chapstick was a waste._

his smaller boyfriend opens his mouth slightly to swipe his tongue across jaemin's glossed lips, but jaemin refuses his requests. he wants this to work, he wants to see his lips when they're soft and not bitten up, he wants to make sure the food on the stove isn't burningー which concerns him above all things.

renjun groans against his mouth, nibbling just a little bit at jaemin's lips, which jaemin would normally open up to, but jaemin is determined to get renjun to pull away so he can check up on what he's trying to make for jisung, who is probably still hungry, wherever he is.

but his boyfriend isn't giving up, and his biting gets less and less gentle until jaemin can't resist it anymore when renjun bites down particularly hard so his mouth naturally opens and he curses himself.

renjun pulls away not shortly after because he'd spent too much time trying to get jaemin to open his mouth and needed more air, and jaemin takes this time to turn around, turning the dial on the oven off to save jisung's food, but he's pulled to the side by jeno who was still seated atop the counter.

jeno jumps down, lifting jaemin where he just was, and jaemin gives upー renjun had already ruined his lips with all of his bites, so he complies to jeno when the older stands between his legs and begins roughly kissing him and pushing his tongue into his mouth, making jaemin let out a not-too-quiet moan, embarrassingly enough.

he's kissing jeno, until renjun pulls him down which causes him to disconnect from jeno only to immediately have renjun against him, pulling his bottom lip out between his teeth, getting jaemin mewling loudly and pulling renjun back in to lick into his mouth, tongue mapping out the landscape in detail.

"jesus, can't you all do this in privacy? it's the kitchen, please."

jaemin pushes renjun away when chenle interrupts them, flushing as he opens his mouth to explain but chenle puts his hand up to signal that he doesn't want to know, instead mentioning jaemin cooking.

"oh, right! i was cooking this for jisung, it should be done in a few minutes-"

"once you turn the burner on? right, hyung."

flustered, jaemin turns back to the appliance to finish up the food he was previously making, glaring at his two boyfriends that are giggling at him in the distance before they step out of the kitchen with a shout of, "we'll be waiting for you in our room!"

jaemin shakes his head and it doesn't help when chenle points out that the two messed up his lips pretty badly. he can still feel the small sting of renjun biting him and jeno pushing his lips against his own not gently at all, and he sighs. are they just going to do this again if he tries to put more chapstick on?

he decides that he should tell them that he doesn't want them to ruin his chapstick next time he wants to put some on.

* * *

it's easier thought out than done. his boyfriends just seem to love his lips and even more so, they really love ruining them. jaemin glosses his lips and gets ready to take a few pictures so that nctzens can see his lips are not the crusty things they've accused him of having, hoping that the fans will finally compliment his pretty lips.

just as he does, jeno passes by, and pecks him lightly, telling him that his lips are far too glossy again. jaemin rolls his eyes and successfully takes the pictures, celebrating how he'll show the fans they're wrong and that he definitely didn't have a heated make out session with two of his fellow nct members.

renjun joins shortly after and pushes jaemin down onto a couch in the room they're in, setting himself on top of his youngest boyfriend, mumbling against jaemin's mouth, "are you trying to get our attention with that gloss? if you want kisses you can just tell us, you don't have to do all of this."

he seals their lips together, and during the kiss, pulls away a little to speak again, "other guys and girls are going to see you and want to kiss you too, why do you insist on it? you're only for us."

jaemin holds his boyfriend back, beckoning jeno to come over and sit, finally trying to admit what he wants to them.

"i... i really like my gloss," he says first, struggling with how to tell them what he's been thinking. what if they say he's silly? what if they take it the wrong way and he hurts them? he doesn't want that, but he can't find a way to correctly tell them how he feels.

the two listeners nod and motion for him to continue. he doesn't want to because he doesn't know what words he should use.

"and, i really want it to work and make my lips look pretty after it does it's job but... it can't do that if each time you see it you just want to kiss me, and not softly either!"

renjun hums, "but when you put it on it already makes your lips pretty," he smiles, running his thumb over the boy's glistening bottom lip.

"even without it, your lips are always pretty," jeno adds.

jaemin can't supress a frown at the words. how could he believe that his lips were 'always pretty' when his fans just always mentioned how 'chapped and crusty' they were? sure, some of the fans may be joking, but he couldn't help but take it to heart. he only wanted to make his fans happy with the way he was, to give them what they wanted from him.

"what's this about, jaemin? you were never  _this_ concerned about your lip balm or your lips looking pretty before."

jaemin huffs, giving in and deciding to just be honest. "well, it started when i was looking through twitter the other day."

"and?"

"and i saw a post about my lips being chapped. after that so many fans were posting about my dry lips that i wanted to make them softer. i bought new lip balm so that they could look softer and healthierー especially with you two always kissing me mercilesslyー but i never got to see if it worked."

jeno giggles.  _giggles._ jaemin's mood drops. he knew they would find it silly. renjun slowly joins jeno, and jaemin can only look down and let his lips droop.

"jaemin, you know that nctzens are always joking like that, right? it will go away after no time, they don't mean that they want you to work so hard over a little thing, baby. remember when they kept saying i looked like a lesbian? did you see me trying to be more masculine? it's only a joke, jaemin, don't stress yourself out," renjun comforts, leaning in to kiss him, but in a delicate way.

jeno hugs his side, "our fans are just silly, don't think about it so much. i'm pretty sure we, your boyfriends, can judge your lips better than anyone else."

jaemin smiles at them, unsure of himself but still nodding as he pulls renjun to hug him, too. he supposes, maybe his boyfriends are better suited for telling him about his lips than fans who only see pictures of him.

when he pulls away, he thanks them and goes to wipe away all of the lip balm he has on because it's such an excessive amount but jeno swats his hand away and only mutters, "can we make out now?"

so jaemin finds himself crushed by his boyfriends again and his lips are definitely going to look overly chewed up after this but hey, when he has two boyfriends to kiss, what can you expect?

**Author's Note:**

> this was really rushed but i hope you guys like it! even if you guys don't vote or comment i really appreciate you reading it :) thank you!


End file.
